


Harden The Paint

by Temeyes



Series: The Misadventures of Samuel Drake [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temeyes/pseuds/Temeyes
Summary: Paint can be as intoxicating as its beauty is frightening.Teenagers are dense; in romance, they're tense.Sometimes, meeting again strengthens the chain.





	Harden The Paint

**Author's Note:**

> This is, somehow, a prologue of my first story (Runaway). But it can be considered as a stand-alone fic. 
> 
> This Teen! Sam Drake fic was inspired by Foster the People's song of the same title.

_Face me and embrace the pressure  
_ _We were made for another time  
_ _(When you need me I'll be there)  
_ _(Say my name, yeah I'm right here)_

 

“Hey, come on slowpoke! Or we’re gonna leave without you!”

Sam called out to you; huge grin plastered on his face. It was a chilly, September night and supposedly, you’re to be at home doing your homework but your idiot of a best friend managed to forget all of those paperwork and pretty much dragged you to a nearby carnival that just opened up a few days ago.

It was fine, you were okay with the fact that you get to hang out with _the_ Samuel Morgan, even if it meant skipping a shit load of school work.

What you didn’t expect is that he’d bring another girl along the ride.

Apparently, the girl can be identified as Crystal; a classmate of yours. Not only does she sport the looks, but she’s _pretty as fuck_ too; a bit dense, but yeah, you’re definitely out of her league.

Back to reality, Sam had his arm on her shoulders and hers were on wrapped around his torso. They were having a moment, you assumed, it was better to keep your distance than to bother their ‘romantic moment.’

You were the _third-wheel_ afterall.

Witnessing how _happy_ Sam seemed whenever he looked at Crystal made your chest burn; somehow you wished he’d look at you like that at least once. Jealously wasn’t something you liked feeling, the mere idea was disgusting.

Lifting your gaze from the ground, you saw that their lips connected, both of them completely lost in the moment.

You bit your lower lip as you pulled your gaze away from them. Your eyebrows knitted as you tightly shut your eyes.

God, _it hurt._

**\--**

 

_Let's drift away in fits of pleasure_   
_You're a beautiful design_   
_(Say you need me face your fears)_   
_(Say my name, yeah I'm right here)_

 

 “-She’s just… I don’t know? Insufferable! Completely and utterly insufferable, you get me?”

It’s the middle of the night and you’re quite unsure how long Sam’s been rambling how much of nuisance his girlfriend was. The only thing you caught from his rant was that she was demanding that he’d make more time for her. Unfortunately, Sam couldn’t do that since he had to work 24/7 for Nathan’s, his little brother, sake.

 

“Mmm.”

 

“Hey, are you even listening?”

 

“Mmm, yeah.”

 

“Would you suck my dick for five bucks?”

 

“Mhm- wait, what the fuck?”

 

Sam chuckled but soon let out a heavy sigh, his gaze suddenly met yours and he softly smiled at you.

 

“I’m sorry for keeping you up so late,” he started, “I-I know you have classes tomorrow. I didn’t know who else to go to.”

 

“It’s okay, Sam. It’s totally cool.” You replied, not bothering to sneak a glance at him.

 

“Hah, Sometimes I wonder what it would feel like to have a girlfriend as understanding as you.”

 

You felt your heart skip a beat, making your breath hitch. Instead of spewing out nonsense, you let out a sarcastic snort but didn’t say anything.

 

Little did you know that Sam frowned when he caught the melancholic expression plastered on your face.

 

**\--**

****

_Yeah, I'm just floating with my hands up_   
_All street and gold dust_   
_Caught up in the fluff fat_   
_Tell me when I've crossed the line_

  
_(When you need me I'll be there)_   
_(Say my name and I'll appear)_

They broke up again.

It’s the fourth time they did too. It’s already been long time since they did, Sam was growing frustrated with the situation that he started to overwork himself; last time he visited was weeks ago, you were starting to get worried about his being. Not only that, you were missing your late-night exploits with him too.

You felt your eyes get heavier by the second; the moment you were about to succumb to slumber, a hasty rapping on your bedroom’s window made you snap your eyes wide and open. Groaning as you sat up, you saw Sam perched on a tree’s branch, sporting a toothy grin on his face. He mouthed to you through the glass; you immediately understood what he said.

“[Y/N]! Open up, sleepyhead!”

The only response he got was a weak, tired nod from you. You stood up and walked toward the window, pushing it upward to let him in. He quickly hopped inside and closed the window. Sam still had this grin on his face, and you were positive you knew what he was going to tell you; this turned your mood completely sour.

“Guess what,” He said, earning a glare from you, “come on, and just guess!”

“What?” 

It was evident that your temper was rising, Sam can tell. But he brushed it off anyway. He walked around the room and picked up the photo on your desk; it was a picture of the both of you, your arms on each other’s shoulders.

“We got back together again, finally.” He exhaled.

“Wow,” you started, sarcasm lacing your voice, “-that’s great.”

Sam paused before he slowly turned to face you; he placed the frame back on the table and gave out a cautious chuckle.

“Okay, what’s up with you today?” He questioned.

“What are you talking about? I’m obviously fine.” You replied swiftly.

“Well, you’re moody-“ Sam said reluctantly, “usually you’re alright with me coming here at this hour.”

You refuse to tell him how you felt about his relationship with Crystal, your guilt and jealously were gnawing you deeply and irritably. Alas, your pride forced you to swallow everything back into the pit of your stomach. You kept your mouth shut and restrained yourself from looking up at him.

Sam seemed to get the message though.

“Do you hate Crystal?”

You shoot him a skeptic look and opened your mouth, but no words came out.

“Were you this distasteful of my relationship with her?” He pressed.

“It’s not like that, Sam.”

“Then why aren’t you telling me anything?”

His voice was calm and nerve-wrecking; you expected that he’d be angry with you by now, but seeing how he kept his composure. You gave up and raised your hands at him.

“I just thought, well…”

“What?”

“-That it was a bit, _unhealthy._ ”

“Unhealthy?”

Then out of the blue, you couldn’t hold it in.

“She was asking and expecting so much of you, and way too much if you’d ask me!” You argued, “And you couldn’t even tell her that you had your own shit to sort out, Sam.”

He kept silent and his head down. You were fuming and your palms were sweaty, your yelling could’ve woken up your parents, but you were too furious and worried to even think about it. Sam stood still and his mouth was seal shut; seeing this as his response for you to continue your outburst.

 “Didn’t it even bother you, or rather, didn’t you ever realized that she’d doesn’t really care about your well-being?”

“Stop.”

You took a step back and faced him. Surprisingly, his eyebrows were knitted together and his dry, thin lips pressed tightly together; pursing them as he looked at you directly in the eye. You wondered if you took it too far, if you’ve offended him with your reckless choice of words.

Sam took a breath and released, but his expression remained the same. As you opened your mouth to apologize, he held his hand up and twisted his gaze away.

“I get it, yeah. I’ll leave now.”

“Sam-“

He didn’t bother to listen anymore so he briskly absconded. He didn’t even bother to spare you a glance.

You wished that you lied instead.

**\--**

 

_Been living in another fall_   
_Trash caught me tripping out_   
_Love, please open up_   
_I've been gone too long_

_(When you need me I'll appear)_   
_(Say my name, yeah I'm right here)_

It’s been months, Sam didn’t bother to come and visit.

Nor did you expect him to; you pretty much beat the living shit out of his heart. You can always taste you regret on that laced on the tip of your tongue whenever you’d recollect on the event. A groan went past your lips as you closed your locker’s door and placed your belongings in your backpack.

The halls of your school were currently crowded; everybody was anxiously excited to leave. You lost count of how many had hit you by accident as they went on their way. Your circle of friends had asked you earlier if you wanted to hang out after class, but you declined; deciding that you want to go straight to bed, seeing that you’re overwhelmed by the fatigue you caught throughout the day.

As you went past the school’s main entrance, you lifted your gaze and took a breath. The air outside was refreshing and it felt like as if a large weight was removed from your shoulders.

But when you looked forward, you saw a familiar figure leaning on the school gates.

“Sam.”

You gasped softly and just froze in the middle of your walk, earning a few confused looks from others around you. But your shoulders suddenly slumped, thinking that he was here to pick up Crystal just to whisk her away for another adventure around town.

Unexpectedly, he pulled his head up and his hazel eyes searched the sea of people. Eventually, his gaze met yours and you felt your heart drop. You saw that he opened his mouth until a certain someone decided to interrupt him.

“Sammy!”

Crystal came in tumbling into his arms, catching him quite off-guard; her arms were tightly around his waist and her face nuzzled on his broad chest. Sam gave her a half-assed smile as he immediately lifting his head towards you again; desperately trying to catch your attention.

As you walked past the two of them and their witnessing their _‘moment’_ , you gave weak smile and gave him a thumbs-up.

Sam didn’t feel relieved at all.

**\--**

 

_I'll fall into you when you give in to me_   
_You can be my only woman whose control I won't hold back_   
_We're living the truth, we're chasing the dream_   
_Just giving up both, yeah giving up control_

 

Sam thought about what you said.

He pretty much figured out that you were right. Damn it, you were always right.

If you were there with him at the moment, you would’ve said “I told you so.”

Unfortunately, the only idea he thought of apologizing and to face you again was completely turned into dust because of, once again, Crystal.

She just had to come into the picture.

He counted all of his mistakes and his face distorted into a grimaced expression. 

  * He left his brother all alone in a shitty orphanage.
  * Couldn’t get his ex off his back.



And, how could he forget.

  * Completely ruined his friendship with you.



He groaned as his slumped into his hard, rickety bed. He stared at the ceiling; his mind blank, and his mouth agape. God, he was a mess- hell, his entire life was a mess.

He reached into his jeans’ pocket and pulled out a crumpled picture of you and him; an exact copy of the framed photo in your room. The corner of his lips curved upwards but his smile fell as soon it appeared. He wasn’t even sure if things would go back as they were.

As much as he wanted to deny his feelings, he achingly craves for your soft touches, awfully missed your voice, your laugh. He clicked his tongue and closed his eyes shut.

He loathed the feeling so _badly_.

 

**\--**

 

_I've been looking for an answer_   
_I've been running out of time_   
_I've been looking for an answer_   
_I've been waiting for a sign-_   
_Just say that you'll be there_

“We’re moving.”

Those two words haunted you.

Your mother’s job required all of you to relocate to California; it was your father who broke the news to you. You guys had approximately five days until the moving vans arrive. There you sat in the kitchen, a glass of water in tow. Delicately, you lifted the glass up to your lips and drank its contents in one huge gulp.

How were you going to tell Sam?

You shook your head and exhaled, he didn’t even have the time to check on you anymore. You still assumed that he’d be with his girlfriend after seeing them together again a few days ago. Clinging to the small amount hope that clumped up in your chest that he still considered you as a friend; you clutched your shirt as tears began to swell up in the corner of your eyes.

It didn’t even matter if he returned what you felt; you just wanted your best friend back.

 

**\--**

 

_Free your self-reflective color_   
_Yeah I know how to make you shine_   
_(When you need me I'll be there)_   
_(Say my name, yeah I'm right here)_

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

He decided to meet up with Crystal during the weekend, but the both of them were stuck in an uncomfortable silence. There they sat on a random wooden bench, somewhere deep within the park.

“I know you were close with a classmate of mine, [Y/N] right?”

_Were._

He swallowed thickly and cleared his throat.

“Uh, yeah. Why’d you ask?”

She avoided his hardened gaze, but she gingerly held his calloused hand between her two petite ones. His palm felt cold in her touch; she was bit disappointed.

“… Did you know she was moving?”

Sam felt his heart stopped beating.

“What?”

“I’m sure that they’re leaving today, in an hour or so.” Crystal continued but her voice trailed off.

He abruptly stood, making his date jolt up from the bench. Just before Sam took his leave, he casted a look at Crystal. A sudden but genuine smile was visible on Crystal’s features. He gently squeezed her hand and returned her gesture.

“Thank you.”

 

\--

 

_Face your fate you pretty faker_   
_Lay back and catch the light_   
_(Say you need me, face your fears)_   
_(Say my name, yeah I'm right here)_

 

He ran for what he felt like forever. Sam cursed under his breath; he really wished he had enough money to buy a motorbike. Hell, he wished he had one right now.

His legs were burning, your house was at the other side of town and sadly, there was heavy traffic on the way there. So he couldn’t really depend on public transport at the moment. He was starting to breathe hard; he hoped he’ll be able fix everything just before everything’s lost.

He didn’t want to lose you, not again.

 

\--

 

_Yeah I'm just floating with my hands up_   
_All street and gold dust_   
_Love, please open up_   
_Yeah, I've been gone too long_   
_When I drift away it feels so wrong_

“Say goodbye house!”

“Bye house!”

“Louder, honey.”

Your parents were yelling from the car and you would’ve embarrassed of their actions but you were too caught up in your own thoughts. It felt wrong. It felt wrong to leave without saying a proper goodbye. The box you carried in your arms suddenly felt heavier than they’re supposed to.

“He’s not coming, is he?” You whispered to yourself.

Your eyes went downcast; on top of everything was the picture of you and Sam, the huge, plastered grins on you had on your faces made you giggle. You gave one last glance at your house as you entered the vehicle.

“Until next time, _matey._ ”

 

\--

 

_I'll fall into you when you give in to me_   
_You can be my only woman whose control I won't hold back_   
_We're living the truth, we're chasing the dream_   
_Just giving up both, yeah giving up control_

 

By the time he reached your street, he can already see the moving vans were already on- well, on the _move_.  _‘Shit’_ he thought to himself, _‘I’m not gonna make it.’_

He caught sight of your parents’ car trailing behind the humongous vans, his legs were about to give out but he gave himself one last push, just for you.

Sam yelled out your name from the top of his lungs. He knew you couldn’t hear him, he knew it was too late.

It’s just way too late.

 

\--

 

 _Just say that you'll be there_ _  
Just say that you'll be there_

 

Six years had passed; you’ve already graduated from college and currently on the pursuit of becoming the nation’s next best-selling novelist. Unluckily for you, you didn’t have the inspiration yet; you assumed that a good book would do the trick to spark your creativity.

You went to a bookstore, not too far from your apartment. As you went through the door, the wind chimes clinked; you casually greeted the store owner a ‘good morning’, in which he returned. You’ve passed almost all of the shelves in the building yet no book had perked your interest. You let out a sigh of disappointment and you looked to the side and saw a familiar piece of literature.

“ _A General History of Robberies and Murders of the Most Notorious Pyrates_ by Captain Charles Johnson.” You read aloud, “Huh, this was Sam’s favorite book.”

“Oh my god, how’d you know?”

You jumped in surprise; obviously didn’t expect someone to creep on you in a minor bookstore in California. Hastily turning around to see a man, about 6’3 in height, with rugged yet handsome features, and sporting a denim jacket.

What caught you off guard were his eyes; gleaming, hazel eyes were staring at you. His face was evident of astonishment but immediately soften.

“Hey, I think I know you!” He said as he pointed a finger at you, as if accusing you of something.

You stared at him with disbelief and confusion. But within moments, you recognized him.

“Sam?” You shakily asked; choking to keep yourself sobbing.

He gave out his signature grin and opened his arms out for you.

“C’mere, slowpoke. Give me a hug.”

 

\--

 

_I'll fall into you, just give in to me_   
_This will be my only_   
_I'll fall into you, just give in to me_   
_Yeah I'm giving up control, now I'm giving up control_   
_This will be my only_   
_Yeah I'm giving up control_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hopefully, you enjoyed it!
> 
> Here's the link of this on my Tumblr if you ever want to check it out: http://temeyes.tumblr.com/post/169851735564/harden-the-paint-teensam-drake


End file.
